Application of clinical observations and measurements of venom-specific IgE and IgG to studies of the natural history of stinging insect sensitivity and its modification by venom immunotherapy. Identification and quantitation of insect allergens. Fractionation studies of bee venom will be continued and studies of yellow jacket and hornet venoms initiated.